Let $A_n$ be the sum of the first $n$ terms of the geometric series
\[704 + \frac{704}{2} + \frac{704}{4} + \dotsb,\]and let $B_n$ be the sum of the first $n$ terms of the geometric series
\[1984 - \frac{1984}{2} + \frac{1984}{4} - \dotsb.\]Compute the value of $n \ge 1$ for which $A_n = B_n.$
Solution: From the formula for a geometric series,
\[704 + \frac{704}{2} + \frac{704}{4} + \dots + \frac{704}{2^{n - 1}} = 704 \cdot \frac{1 - \frac{1}{2^n}}{1 - \frac{1}{2}} = 1408 \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2^n} \right),\]and
\[1984 - \frac{1984}{2} + \frac{1984}{4} + \dots + \frac{1984}{(-2)^{n - 1}} = 1984 \cdot \frac{1 - \frac{1}{(-2)^n}}{1 + \frac{1}{2}} = \frac{3968}{3} \left( 1 - \frac{1}{(-2)^n} \right).\]Hence,
\[1408 \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2^n} \right) = \frac{3968}{3} \left( 1 - \frac{1}{(-2)^n} \right).\]This reduces to
\[33 \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2^n} \right) = 31 \left( 1 - \frac{1}{(-2)^n} \right).\]If $n$ is even, then $(-2)^n = 2^n,$ and there are no solutions.  Otherwise, $n$ is odd, and $(-2)^n = -2^n,$ so
\[33 \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2^n} \right) = 31 \left( 1 + \frac{1}{2^n} \right).\]Isolating $2^n,$ we get $2^n = 32,$ so $n = \boxed{5}.$